


【授權翻譯】綁縛之妙 Some Bind of Wonderful

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, F/M, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 我可以要求一個證人嗎？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】綁縛之妙 Some Bind of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Bind of Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219308) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> 題目: 綁縛之妙  
> 作者: cathedral carver  
> 配對: 斯赫  
> 分級: K+*  
> 內含: 捆綁  
> 字數統計: 3,989
> 
> A/N: Many thanks and undying gratitude to my wonderful muse, beta and Punmistress Extraordinaire CSINut214
> 
> Written for the 2010 hp_ssc_fest.
> 
> ——
> 
> *作者原本標的是K，但在FF上是K+，在這裡是Mature……所以我把它歸類為K+（我感覺Mature的不太可能能上FF）
> 
> 授權：作者持開放態度  
> As I sometimes get requests, and often take a horribly long time to reply, PLEASE feel free to translate/podfic/illustrate any of my works.  
> I'm always terrifically flattered, and there's no need to ask for permission. Thank you!

他們從來沒有觸碰過對方。

這本身不是什麼奇怪的事，大概——畢竟，他們 _是_ 同事——但在他們這種情況明顯地怪異，因為他們已為對方神魂顛倒。

他們是工作搭檔、朋友，和偶爾的紅（藍）顏知己 。他們向對方尋求建議，交換一些在世界上找不到第二個人會對此有丁點興趣或者認為有丁點作用的資訊 _（_ _「你有看到這個月的葉子與種子裡說魔法部正在考慮徹底拔出地裡所有的毒觸手嗎？」 「真的嗎？見鬼的是為了什麼？」「也許是因為上星期拉莫娜·拉夫金的意外吧。」「啊，對了。那真是一個不幸的意外。希望她的臉能盡快痊癒。」）_ ，而且一般每一天都在期待能看到對方。

儘管他們已經潛入了愛河，他們不是情人。他們從來沒有觸碰過對方。有一次，她回想，她的手晃悠著碰到了他的，意外地，而他的反應是小小地抽了一口氣，就像被巴波塊莖膿汁灼傷一樣猛地抽走了手。然後，這就是 _那一次_ 的全部了。

每月幾次他們都會一起散步，在晚上，霍格沃茨範圍內。斯內普一般都會指出那些引起他的興趣的草藥和植物，而他們的每一個部位都好好地相距著六寸空間。

九月，十月，十一月。接近最寒冷的月尾，為了對抗刺骨寒風，赫敏把自己好好地包裹好了。但即使穿了好幾層羊毛衣，她還在輕微地顫抖著。

「我們不能再繼續了。」 她在他們走回城堡時說。

「大概不能了。」 他同意道，而她，在某一刻，覺得他的聲音裡有苦澀的失望。

「我會想念它。」 她說。

他的頭向她猛地一動。是她的話，她想，還是一股凜冽寒風進入了他的耳朵呢？為 _什麼_ 這男人永遠不會戴一頂帽？她把下巴塞到圍巾中，把手更深地插進大衣的口袋。

「你會嗎？」 他安靜地問，但聲量足以令她在風中聽清楚。

「有時候——」 她開始了，但沒有把她它說完。她看得到，在余光中，他在盯著她，表情專注。

「有時候什麼？」 

她搖頭。「這太蠢了。」 

「跟我說說吧。」

她不能面對他。她對著黑湖說。「有時候我覺得我在世界上最關心的人是你。」 

「啊。」 他低語。她困難地吞了一口口水。

「瞧？我說了。」 她臉頰通紅。還有她的鼻尖。他突然很想親吻它，但他們從來沒有觸碰過對方，所以。

「我很榮幸。」 作為替代他說，而她微笑。「但我不太敢想像自己會被包括在那個受人尊敬的圈子裡，像波特或各式各樣的韋斯萊崽子中的其中一個[1]。」 

她聳了聳大衣下的肩。「當然我們還是朋友，某種朋友。」 她說。「但一切都不一樣了，現在。大家都……在他們自己的路上繼續前進了。我在這裡工作忙碌，沒有像以往一樣跟哈利聊得那麼頻繁了，而自從羅恩結婚，我真的很……」 她吞了一口口水。「忙。」 

她原本打算說 _寂寞_ 。

「那，」 斯內普向前走而她跟上，好奇地想見鬼的是什麼促使她向他吐露了 _這_ 事。很明顯他現在非常尷尬而大概對此沒什麼興趣。

「那，」 她在城堡的入口處說，堪堪能夠看到他的凝視。「晚安。」 她歪頭，把手插到口袋的更深處。

噢，用她的臉頰碰碰他的，伸出手擁抱他，把她的唇按到——

「晚安。」 他微不可見地點頭而她回以微笑，她的胸腔在抗議着這個突然的動作。看到他離去，她動了，幾乎不能自控地，去觸碰他，但當然，沒有。

……

他們在教師餐桌的座位被分配到相反的兩端，但他們常常都會在吃飯的時候有眼神接觸，微笑或點頭，舉手，歪頭，還有任何能在這個有時候冷酷無情的世界中告知對方他們感知到對方的存在的動作。在他的黑袍子、黑頭髮、黑外衣上的匆匆一瞥常常都溫暖到她，也幫著她堅持到下一餐。

星期二早上赫敏有兩節連堂，是赫奇帕奇和拉文克勞的魔咒課，接著是一節午飯前的空堂。當斯內普沒有出現在午餐時，她感到很好奇，但也沒有太擔心。也許他因為一個反叛的學生遲到了，或者正沉醉在這星期的 _歡愉湯劑_ 中的一篇特別詳細的文章中。她的下午排滿了課，而她很期待在晚餐看到他。當他沒有出現，再次，她的憂慮滋長成恐懼。她知道他在星期四的下午都是空堂，而他一般都會用來熬製自己的魔藥。他只是沉迷在一個特別繁瑣的實驗裡嗎？他病了嗎？他 _受傷_ 了嗎？

「你今天有見過斯內普教授嗎？」 她問坐在她左手邊的納威。

「抱歉，赫敏。」他說，一如既往地在她直接跟他說話時臉紅。

「你見過西弗勒斯嗎？」她問坐在她右手邊的米勒娃。

「沒有。」她挺直身體，很快回道。「但如果你找到他，告訴他我在下午等了他一小時，而我很不高興。非常不高興。我們約好了要進行他的績效評估。而這，」 她嗤，「會令守時那部分不怎麼好看。」 

「我一定會告訴他的。」 她微笑著吞嚥喉中的腫塊。即使斯內普多麼厭惡權威，他都不會故意不出席與米勒娃的會面。「失陪。」 她一邊把餐巾扔在她吃到一半的盤子上一邊說，衝出了禮堂。

他教室的門半開著。

「斯內普教授？」 她喚，在一片寂靜中顯得很響亮。她感到很不自在，就像有人在看著她一樣。她的腳步聲在她的耳朵中震耳欲聾。學生材料櫃的門也是微開。她窺視著裡面。

「西弗勒斯！」 她說，聲音在那片昏暗中十分清亮。他側躺著，閉著眼睛，手在他的背後。她的心在她的嗓子眼，脖子和手腕的脈搏亂跳。她跪倒在他身邊。他還有呼吸嗎？她俯下身，頭髮在他的臉上搖晃。她俯得更低，低得聽到空氣中來自他嘴唇最微弱的私語。

然後，她觸碰了他。

她的手指，顫抖著，從他的臉，移動到他的頸。他很溫暖。他還活著。她大聲地長舒一口氣。她沒有察覺到她剛剛屏住了呼吸。

他睜開雙眼。

「西弗勒斯？」 她說。「發生了什麼？」 

「我……不知道……」 他很慢地說，吐詞含糊。他在黑暗中眨了一眨眼，然後目光聚焦到她身上。

「赫敏。」 他說。他微笑，然後臉抽搐了一下。

「我在這裡。」 她說。她環抱著他的肩和，勉強地，讓他恢復到坐姿。他背靠著材料架，低著頭，雙腿在身前岔開成八字。她的心跳急增。

「噢，西弗勒斯。這是誰幹的？」 

他搖頭，像是要把他腦海裡的昏沉晃走，然後抬起頭看著她。

「該死的四年級格蘭芬多，我相信。傲慢無禮的笨蛋們，一大群全都是。」 

她知道學生有時候對他很無情，也有聽過一些他，當然，激烈地否定的故事，但這， _這_ 也太惡劣了。

「讓我揪出了是誰——」 

斯內普困難地說著，臉孔因疼痛扭曲。

「這，」 赫敏說，因為她的思慮不周而臉紅。「我替你鬆綁。」 

一個微笑的影子。「如果你會的話。」

他前傾並微微轉身讓她能走到他的背後。那些繩索，她意識到， 綁得錯綜複雜，比她一開始設想的更複雜。它們不僅緊緊地束縛著他的手腕，還在他的胸前交叉了幾次。她的手指順著繩子滑動，但不管她多努力，她都找不到繩子的首尾兩端。

「見鬼的這是——」 她低聲抱怨。

「這什麼？」 

「等一下。」 她說，拔出她的魔杖。「 _Finite Incantatem（咒立停）_ 。」 

沒有任何事情發生。

「 _Terminus alica（咒語終止）_ 。」 

沒有任何事情發生。

「 _Funis genitus（繩子初始[2]）_ 。」 

再一次，沒有任何事情發生。

她把幾縷稍微被汗水沾濕的頭髮撥到臉蛋後，咬著唇，仔細思量了一段時間。

「他們是怎樣 _做_ 到的？」 她問，意識到斯內普正盯著她的臉，視線跟隨著她的每一個動作。「這不是一個簡單的速速綁縛，比任何四年級生能施展的魔咒都更深奧。你還記得些什麼？」 

「我……不是很清楚。」 他的聲音虛弱，還有別的，難以辨認的。「我看不清楚……當時失去了部分意識。」 

即使在一片昏暗之中她都能看到他臉紅了。

「什麼？」她抽氣。

「不是魔法造成的，當然。」他說。「他們不會敢在一個教授身上嘗試拼命用魔法攻擊。只是一個老方法：用一本 _魔藥大全_ 在我後腦勺的製造一記重擊，我相信。所有人都在抱怨它的重量。」他臉部肌肉抽搐。「而我如今毫無異議。」

她的手放下了那些繩索，而移到他的頭顱，手指靈巧地滑過他的頭髮，沿著他平滑而堅實的顱骨。他呻吟著顫抖著，她停下來了。

「抱歉，我傷到你了嗎？」

他搖頭。「沒有。沒有。你可以觸碰——」他激烈地咳嗽起來。「你大可以……繼續。」

她在他的後腦勺附近找到了一個大包，他畏縮了一下。

「抱歉。」她說。她頓了頓。「我們大概需要波比。」

「波比！」他驚駭。「你絕對不是在提議我在去醫療翼的路上讓學生檢閱我的 _窘況_ 。」

「噢，不。」她說。「我可以帶她過來——」

「教授，」他插話，輕微地抽搐了一下。如果可以的話他一定會抓著她的手。「赫敏。拜託。你一定看得到……能理解我在這個這麼令人尷尬的情況下對其他人的介入的 _不情願_ ——」

「對，對，我當然明白。」她說。「我只是……我不是很清楚我能 _做_ 什麼。他們一定用了某種我從沒有遇到過的魔咒。也許是韋斯萊魔法把戲坊的產品——」

「再嘗試一次，好嗎？」他說。

她的手靈巧地順著繩子而下。她的手指，不再害羞和猶豫，在繩子和衣服之間和之下滑動，摩擦著他外衣的布料，也，在某些時候，按著那些在布料之下的：他堅實的胸膛和手臂。她現在與他非常接近，不再在意表面的禮節。她會還他自由。她會！她現在從前面靠近他，完全向他彎下了身子。她的手順著他的手臂游移，經過他的肩膀，順著脊背而下。她意識到，清楚意識到，他們現在多接近。她停下了。她呼吸變得急促，正常地，但她察覺到他的也是，同樣地，而說真的，他的呼吸為什麼會變得如此急促？在她做著這見鬼的工作時他只是在那裡 _坐著_ 而已。

「那個，我被嚇到了。」她承認。汗水從髮際線滴到上唇。她皺眉。這不太對勁。「只有一個有著高超的技巧和深刻的理解的人——噢。」

她稍微停下來休息。她的臉和他的依然非常接近。

「西弗勒斯——」

「赫敏——」

她豎起一根手指阻止了他，像空氣一般被輕輕放到在他的唇上。她隨即用自己的唇代替了那根手指，輕柔地。他的唇稍微在她的之下移動，微乎其微，直到她慢慢施加壓力。他寬容地回應了，向她傾身，她看著繃緊了的繩子微笑。

「相當尷尬的境況。」她和他鼻息交纏。她再次親吻他，她的舌頭明目張膽地游弋（他嚐到了一種強烈而明顯的味道，像咖啡，或者煙草），而她的手撫上了他的肩，然後到他的頸側，滑過下顎，在她傾身親吻時牢牢地抱著他頸後，把他再次推到背靠材料架。

「西弗勒斯——」她喘息。她的唇碰到他的臉，她的手撫著他的頭髮、他的臉頰和他下巴底下的軟肉而他只呻吟。

他碰不到她。她毫不介意。

直到這個吻過去，他們未吐一字。她跨坐在他身上，盡可能把她的教袍提到最高，堆積在她的大腿處。她向下坐，研磨着直到他呻吟，而她的手和唇在他的手臂和頸項的噢居然這麼敏感的肌膚上下移動。她的唇碰到他的面頰，他顫動著閉上的眼簾，他的耳垂，再到他的唇。他盡力朝她傾身向前，她知道他也想碰碰她，同樣地。她繼續向下，從一邊到另一邊，直到她抵達自己的高潮，同樣地，她灼熱的喘息急促地拂過他的臉，直到她痙攣和，噢——

——和他喘息著，臀部向她猛頂。

他們就這樣坐了一段很長的時間，她的頭在他的肩上，他們的呼吸聲慢慢減弱。

「那個，」她最後在她重新把教袍拉下並隨意地梳著她的頭髮時說。

「對，那個，」他清了清他的喉嚨。「終究是你找到了我，實在太好了。」

「實在太好了。」她同意。

「你真的是一個聰明的女巫。」

「大家都這樣說。」

「一個有趣的詛咒，這。」他攀談地說。

「真的嗎？跟我說說。」

「 _Nonnullus redimio of mirus（綁縛之妙）_ 。」他低語，直直地盯著她。繩子發出幽幽紅光，然後漸漸消散。他把手放到大腿上，扭動手腕，揉著手臂，一直盯著她的臉。

「啊。」她說，扯著紅腫的唇笑了。她的頭髮遮住了眼睛而她這次沒有把它們推開。「我早該知道的。」

……

城堡在冬天是刺骨的冷，很多人都必須找方法保暖。

而其他人則不太有這個必要。

「有人見過斯內普教授嗎？」米勒娃在一月中旬某個有暴風雨的早上逼問著。「他錯過了今天的午餐，而我們在兩點有約。」

「真的嗎？」赫敏從她的茶杯中抬眼，在休息室最大的窗戶旁的沙發上蜷縮著，欣賞著外面被大風刮過的雪白景色。

「這實在太無禮了。這已經是這個月的第三次了。說真的。這男人該好好上一上基本禮儀課。或者一個缺點能解決這個問題。」她為自己的機智微笑。

赫敏把一縷雜散的頭髮撥到耳後。

「我想我大概知道他在哪裡。他早前有提到過他在改良一種魔藥。我可以去把他給你抓回來，如果你想的話。」

「謝謝，親愛的，非常感謝。」米勒娃打了個冷顫。「在每年的這種時候地窖都非常寒冷。你肯定你真的不介意嗎？」

赫敏笑著搖頭，放下茶杯。她抹抹嘴。

「完全不。」

……

_-30-_

**Author's Note:**

> [1]but I hardly dare think myself held in such esteemed company as say, Potter or any of the various and sundry Weasley offspring  
> 琢磨了好久 歡迎指正
> 
> [2]我想大概是想說讓繩索初始化/格式化什麼的……
> 
> 喜歡請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
